The present invention relates to dividing or indexing heads by means of which a work-piece may be indexed or rotated by predetermined equal amounts so that various milling, drilling, shaping or planing operations may be performed on the work-piece. In particular, the present invention is directed to a multiple spindle dividing head by means of which a plurality of work-pieces may be acted upon simultaneously.
Dividing heads have been in use for many years and generally comprise a work-piece engaging chuck or collet which is mounted to be either manually or mechanically rotated to achieve the desired indexing of the work-piece. Most of the chucks or collets must be manually operated to engage and release the work-piece. While it has hitherto been proposed to provide chucking devices having multiple spindles, and to utilize hydraulic means to cause a collet to grip a work-piece, the prior art devices have been of complex and expensive construction, and are difficult to service and maintain in proper adjustment.